Tanyū Uzumaki
'Approval: ' 11/18/16, 45 feats Razze(v3.6) 'Appearance and Personality' Tanyū is tall and lean with long red hair and golden eyes. She wears neither forehead protector nor other marks to identify her as belonging to any particular village. She uh... she has a tendency of losing them. Or forgetting them at home. >.> She is outgoing, prone to rambling, and is easily distracted. She is definitely a bit on the ditzy side (only a bit) and can often be found drunk and/or drinking. She absolutely loathes cannibals for they are scary and vile. But she does love food! And she most especially loves it when other people buy food (and/or alcohol) for her. SHE'S AN AME-NIN NOW! HURRAH! tanyu.png tanyu2.jpg tanyu3.jpg tanyu4.jpg tanyu5.jpg 'Stats' (Total: 395) ' '''Strength: 40 ' 'Speed: 43 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 30 ' '''CP: 300 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Kinryu the Golden Dragon ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Spiders ' 'Jonin: Kenjutsu ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: Masamune ' '''Abilities and Equipment 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 0 Medical Specialist # Mystical Palm Technique - allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Requires the full round of attention to heal another person, and heals at a rate of 2x CP invested. CP, charge to 70 CP #'Chakra-Enhanced Strength' - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to Str (full), 40/round #'Pentacle Healing' - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for the user to instantly heal 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. CP, charge to 90 CP #'Wrathful Strike' - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP/round upkeep Seishin Hosuto # Seishin Chakra - all spirit beasts have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) # Shroud of Kinyru - The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. When Tanyū enters this state she is covered in golden chakra. Grants +4 boosts to Str, Spd, and End. If the shroud is active, seishin beams cost 20 CP if that is the only offensive action taken that round. CP/round # Dragon's Tail - A whip made of golden chakra that can be used for attacks or grabbing. It has a reach of approximately 20 feet. If used as an attack it hits with 20 CP of damage (more if charged). It can also be used to grab foes and restrain them with 20 CP worth of force. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain; charge to 70 CP #'Seishin Beam' - The bijuu have their bombs, the seishin have their beams. The seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP, charge to 90 CP #'Mind Duality' - The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. +3 partial to speed (reaction) and +3 partial to strength (to hit). CP/round #'Genjutsu Resistance' - The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. Summoning Contract: Spiders #'Jorōgumo' - A large spider that Tanyu can summon to aid her in battle. CP Str 37 Spd 15 CC 10 End 21 82 CP Monsterification stats: Str 45 Spd 15 CC 10 End 25 82 CP #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 SP to Jorōgumo #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 CP to Jorōgumo #'Summons Enhancement' - Size increase to Jorōgumo, making her very large and adding +5 to STR and End #'Jorōgumo Debuffing Bites'- ##'Chomp'- Jorōgumo bites the opponent and releases a venom into the victim's body that slows their movements (-8 to speed for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). ##'Nibble' - Jorōgumo bites the opponent and releases a venom that leaves them greatly weakened (-8 to endurance for 2 rounds; strength-based hit). #'Anansi' - A great big hairy brown spider that can be summoned for combat. CP Str 40 Spd 10 CC 0 End 25 41 CP Monsterification: Str 49 Spd 10 CC 0 End 25 41 CP #'Summons Enhancement' - +40 SP to Anansi #'Summons Enhancement' - Size increase to Anansi, makes him super big and +5 to STR and END Kenjutsu #'Sword of Totsuka' feats - The Sword of Totsuka is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing a target. Instead of a physical, metallic form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the sake jar in which it is sheathed, and when it is drawn it is released and shaped. Feat 1 - The sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. Feat 2 - The blade passively drains 10 CP from victims who are stuck. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the blade (following supercharge mechanics). If so the sword devours 1.5 times the amount of CP invested +10 from the victim. If the wielder misses the attack his/her chakra is simply eaten by the sword never to be seen again. #'Oboro Muramasa' - A black katana with red markings down the center made from quality chakra conducting metal. It has a passive +10 CP drain upon hitting the opponent. Up to 40 CP can be channeled into the blade to drain CP investment x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the sword gobbles up the CP put into it. #'Serpent Sword' - A silvery sword with segments that can be turned into a bladed whip, then back into a solid sword, with a twist of the hilt. The blade has incredible cutting potential and can shear through almost anything that is not a legendary item. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. #'Dance of the Wind' - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to speed (dodge), 40 CP/round #'Dance of the New Moon' – The user vanishes from sight for a brief moment by bending the light around them turning them invisible for a very short time and charges at the intended target striking them causing the user to yet again become visible after the strike. Due to the user turning invisible, it is extremely hard to dodge the incoming strike. (Dojutsu users can still see her chakra network, if applicable) CP #'Dance of the Blood Moon' – The user performs a series of multiple jabs at their target aiming for points that cause the target to bleed severely causing severe amounts of damage to the target and become weaker and weaker as time passes do to blood loss. CP Sage Mode #'Aspect of the Spider' - Upon entering sage mode, the user's skin becomes chitinous and dark, offering greater protection against attacks (manifested as stat boost): +12 to End (full). 40 NCP/round #'Improved stats' - Upon entering sage mode, the user's reflexes are greatly heightened, allowing her to move faster than normal, +8 full boost to speed. Increases cost of sage mode to 50 NCP/round. #'Improved senses' - While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source. The user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with, as well as how much chakra is contained within the attack. #'Summon mosterification' - Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice upon summoning. Costs 40 NCP to summon. #'Empowered Jutsu' - Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that if the user has invested 40 NCP in a jutsu and has 5 feats invested in SM, the resulting jutsu is 90 CP for the cost of 40 NCP. Remember this only happens once per turn! A jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner cannot be charged further. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to charge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. Current supercharge = +50 CP to base cost of jutsu. #'Summon fusion' - A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. Masamune #'Masamune' - The sword is 7 feet long, yet made of a strange and light substance for easy handling. The long blade is generally strapped to the user's back due to it's length and has a slight shimmery green hue to the metal. The sword is sentient and capable of conversing with it's user and even bonding with them. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. #'Crippling Blow' - Contrary to it's name, this attack does not truly cripple the opponent, but the person struck by this attack feels greatly weakened afterwards. -12 END for 2 rounds. CP #'Disorienting Strike' - By channeling chakra into the blade, the user is able to affect the user's ability to perceive and thus respond to events around them. -12 SPD for 2 rounds. CP #'Contaminating Strike' - By channeling chakra into the blade, the user is able to disrupt the target's chakra pathways and affect their ability to shape chakra. -12 CC for 2 rounds. CP #'Numbing Strike' - By channeling chakra into Masamume, the wielder is able to deal a blow that affects the user's control of their muscles. -12 STR for 2 rounds CP #'Blood Strike' - Once Masamune has tasted an opponent's blood, the sword can strike them from a distance of up to 20 feet with a powerful chakra enhanced slice. It can only have one target, whoever the blade struck last, at a time, and still must hit through STR. CP, charge to 60 CP Other # Upgraded Shadow Clones - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 50% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required # 6 x Stats 'Equipment' Default swords: Masamune & Sword of Totsuka (feats above) *(9) Military rations pill x 3 *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(4) retractable shield *(4) chigiriki *(10) 50 CP explosive tag *poisoned kunai (reduces enemy speed by 5 for 2 rounds) *single kunai - 1 mission use 'Quest points' *'Total: 336' 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 258,000 * Ryo spent: 50,000 * Ryo left: 208,000 'Completed Missions' S-Rank ' 11/15/13 - Fleshbags - 4 QP 11/26/13 - Sakeron - 4 QP 11/30/13 - Asimilon the all Knowing - 4 QP 12/12/13 - Reclaiming the Jade Temple - 0 QP 12/13/13 - Bearicus 4000 - 4 QP 12/21/13 - Ichi and Nii - 4 QP 1/6/14 - The Letter - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 1/8/14 - Proposal note! - 2000 ryo 1/12/14 - SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION - 3 QP 1/17/14 - The Gem Snake! - 1 QP 1/19/14 - Shadow Brat part 1 - 4 QP 1/20/14 - Shadow Brat part 2 - 4 QP 1/24/14 - Mister Bubbles - 4 QP 1/25/14 - The Vodka Hall - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 2/2/14 - Night Tyrant - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 2/7/14 - Not so Secret Secret Tower - 4 QP 2/14/14 - Compounded - 4 QP 3/8/14 - Killing Missing Nin - 4 QP 3/14/14 - The Tree Thief - 4 QP 3/19/14 - Closure Part One - 0 QP, 2000 ryo 3/23/14 - The Most Boring Mission Ever - 3 QP 3/29/14 - Eh, this mission was alright - 4 QP 4/1/14 - Castle Tussle - 3 QP '''A-Rank ' 10/21/13 - More Treasure Hunting! - 3 QP 10/22/13 - Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass - 4 QP 11/3/13 - Discovering the Synod - 4 QP 11/9/13 - Tablet of Spiders - 4 QP 11/10/13 - Entropy - 4 QP 12/7/13 - Seeking a Legend - 4 QP 12/14/13 - Opium - 4 QP 12/28/13 - Asumizu went missing? - 4 QP 2/23/14 - The Cannibal Tournament - 4 QP 2/23/14 - Roku - 4 QP 2/28/14 - Branded - 4 QP 3/1/14 - "The New Akatsuki" - 4 QP 3/14/14 - The Paradise in the Sky - 4 QP 12/31/4 - A Temple - C, 2000 ryo 1/13/15 - Stupid Evil Cannibals and their treasure - C, 2000 ryo 7/19/16 - Sake Blade - C, 1500 ryo 'B-Rank ' 9/30/13 - Medical Killers - 4 QP 10/4/13 - Killing da Cannibals - 3 QP 10/5/13 - Real Cannibal - 4 QP 10/11/13 - Snipe Hunting! - 4 QP 10/17/13 - Treasure Hunt - 2000 ryo 11/3/13 - Captain Squigglybeard - 3 QP 11/11/13 - Evil Gypsies - 3 QP 11/18/13 - Brucey - 3 QP 3/8/14 - Transferring Bodies - 4 QP 'C-Rank ' 'D-Rank ' 'Raids ' 11/2/13 - TH3SP00K13STR41D - 4 QP 'PvP ' 10/21/13 Shananagins and Gin (Tibs vs Group) - 2 QP 12/31/14 - Jade Temple - C, 2000 ryo 'Other ' 9/20/13 - Enter the Tanyu! - 1 QP 9/21/13 - Another village - 1 QP 9/22/13 - Resort Town - 1 QP 9/23/13 - Training for the Chunin Exams - 1 QP 9/24/13 - Sessho takes lead! - 1 QP 9/25/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 9/26/13 - Avoiding Cannibals - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/26/13 - Now it's time... - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/27/13 - Sessho is Lost - 1 QP 9/29/13 - Oh Bother! - 1 QP 9/30/13 - Going to Market - 1 QP 10/7-8/13 - Oh noes - 2 QP for 2 days 10/9/13 - Helping a Friend 0 QP, 500 ryo 10/11/13 - Bonfire - 1 QP 10/13/13 - Lost - 1 QP 10/14/13 - Fishing - 1 QP 10/15 - 10/16/13 - Uzumaki Camp Visit - 2 QP 10/18/13 - Moping - 1 QP 10/19/13 - Sessho has failed - 1 QP 10/20/13 - Sightseeing - 1 QP 10/24/13 - Red Hurrr Everywurrrr - 0 QP, 500 ryo 10/25/13 - The House! - 1 QP 10/27/13 - Adrift - 1 QP 10/28/13 - Fresh Remedies - 1 QP 10/29/13 - Chillaxin' - 1 QP 10/31/13 - Grand Masquerade - 1 QP 11/4/13 - Find a Sealer! - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 11/9/13 - Walking around the Uzu Camp - 1 QP 11/10/13 - Drinks and Food - 500 ryo 11/15/13 - Calm Before the Hunt - 1 QP 11/17/13 - Celebration - 1 QP 11/19-20/13 - Uh ohs - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 11/22/13 - Nothing to Do - 1 QP 11/24/13 - Preparations - 1 QP 11/29/13 - Finally There - 1 QP 12/2/13 - Celebrations at HQ - 1 QP 12/7/13 - Laying Around - 1 QP 12/8/13 - At the Dojo - 1 QP 12/9/13 - A Hunting we Shall Go! - 1 QP 12/11/13 - Traveling in Bird Country - 1 QP 12/13/13 - Hunting in the River Country - 1 QP 12/14/13 - What Happened - 1 QP 12/15/13 - The Barkeep - 1 QP 12/18/13 - The Ultimate Relaxation - 1 QP 12/20/13 - Onward to the Land of Bears - 1 QP 12/21/13 - Searhing for our Friend - 1 QP 12/22/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 12/23-24/13 - Midnight Surprise Training - 2 QP 12/24-26/13 - Kotsaru - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 12/28/13 - The Eight Episode: Scouting on the Beach - 1 QP 12/30/13 - The Trees - 1 QP 1/3/14 - Intervention - 1 QP 1/5/13 - Rave with Tanyu - 1 QP 1/10-13/14 - Kant Tired Need Drinkage - 1500 ryo 1/16/14 - Preparations in the Sake Hall - 500 ryo 1/25/14 - The Psychiatrists Office - 500 ryo 2/9-2/10/14 - A New Look, a New Weapon - 2 QP 2/14/14 - Outside Konoha - 1 QP 2/24/14 - Dilly Dally Shilly Shally - 1 QP 2/26/14 - the Weather - 1 QP 3/1/14 - Flower Villages Bars - 1 QP 3/1/14 - Wherever Tanyu lives - 0 QP, 500 ryo 3/2/14 - Sneaky in Konohas Hospital - 1 QP 3/3/14 - He has come - 1 QP 3/8/14 - Enter Sakana - 1 QP 3/10/14 - The South - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 3/17/14 - By the Beach - 0 QP, 500 3/23/14 - An Adventure to the Land of Bears - 1 QP 3/25/14 - On Patrol - 0 QP, 500 ryo 3/29/14 - Fishing - 1 QP 4/1/14 - The Dumpling Thread - 1 QP 1/3/15 - Afterwards in the Jade Temple - C, 2500 ryo 1/16/15 - Only a Few Hours Away - C, 2000 ryo 1/26/15 - Uzumakis - C, 2000 ryo 11/15/15 - Blossoms in a Pond - 1000 ryo 11/20/15 - The Present - 1500 ryo 12/17/15 - The Awakening - 1500 ryo The Awakenening - 1500 ryo '''Development 12/11/13 - Training Interlude - 0 QP, 500 ryo 3/6/14 - Diary of a Bumbling Idiot - 1 QP Overseen 9/23/13 - Konoha Prisoner Rescue - 3 QP 9/26/13 - Konoha Team 2 Mission - 3 QP 9/26/13 - The Troubled Village - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 9/27/13 - The Cult Exposed - 3 QP 9/30/13 - The Secret Swordsman - 2 QP 10/2/13 - Tainted Love - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 10/7/13 - Underground Maze - 3 QP 10/14/13 - Escort Izubuu - 3 QP 10/24/13 - Guard Detail - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 10/25/13 - Fight Night 10/25 - 1 QP 10/28/13 - Hostage Recovery - 3 QP 10/30/13 - Stopping a Traitor - 3 QP 11/4/13 - Enter the Puppeteer - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/6/13 - Small Town Bully - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/13/13 - The Last Treasured Tool - 0 QP, 1500 ryo 11/20/13 - Cult of Summoners - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 11/22/13 - The Monk's Request - 3 QP 11/25/13 - Secret Burial Ground - 3 QP 12/1/13 - Teamwork Retreat - 3 QP 12/2/13 - Reporting Station - 1 QP 12/4/13 - Reporting Station Part 2 - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 12/9/13 - Finding the Girl - 3 QP 12/12/13 - The Corrupted Pack - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 12/22/13 - Into the Arena - 2 QP 12/30/13 - Frosty Scuffle - 4 QP 1/1/14 - Insurrection Foiled - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 1/3/14 - In the Caves - 4 QP 1/5/14 - Dark Chakra - 4 QP 1/10/14 - Mountain Base - 4 QP 1/12/14 - Bandit Problems - 4 QP 1/17/14 - The Fortress - 4 QP 1/24/14 - Top Secret Explorations - 2 QP 1/25/14 - Digging up the Past - 4 QP 1/31/14 - The Lost Tribe - 4 QP 2/1/14 - The Holy Squid Relic - 1 QP 2/1/14 - Into the Dark - 4 QP 2/8/14 - Arko the Fearsome - 2 QP 2/9/14 - Parnavelas the Weasel - 2 QP 2/12/14 - Crimson General - 2 QP 2/17/14 - Tracking the Cultists - 4 QP 2/23/14 - Beneath Konoha - 2 QP 3/8/14 - Border Scuffle - 2 QP 3/18/14 - Test in the Caves - 4 QP 3/26/14 - A Map - Part 1 - 4 QP 3/27/14 - Shutting off the Power - 4 QP 3/31/14 - The Enlightened One Vanquished - 3 QP Relationships Tiburan Momochi - Friend and fellow adventurer. He tried to propose to Tanyu with an explosive ring once and he's a pervert. They kind of made up and then Tanyu announced that he was her swordmaestro sensei. Except he was really bad at it, so that didn't last long at all. Now they're good friends who enjoy partying, drinking, going to raves, and all kinds of adventuring. Kantaro-sama - Tanyu's great idol who is single, yay! Nenshou Natsuin - Ex-boyfriend. They used to have fun killing cannibals, drinking sakes, and hunting. They owned a Sake Hall together, but on their break up it became Tanyu's. They got along after the break up, got back together, but Tanyu left him after he killed Sessho. Cause that was just mean. Asumizu & Kai - A pair of brothers that Tanyu has gone on several missions with. They're friendly and nice, and Tanyu generally enjoys their company, but she finds them to be kind of sticks in the mud. Especially Kai (who really needs to grow a pair). She and Asu were kind of together for a while until he wanted something far more serious than Tanyu was interested in. Gaaran Hyuga - He started as a friend of both Tanyu and Nen and later became the bartender of the sake hall. Mrokeii Uzumaki - A distant relative and source of amusement. Tanyu likes teaching him the finer points of sake consumption, but doesn't like it when he fights in the Sake Hall. Okami Uchiha - Sessho's sensei (and occasional purchaser of food). Smarter than Tanyu and Sessho, obviously. Sessho-seki - He's a weirdo, but he was Tanyu's traveling buddy and her super best friend for quite a while. He went through a lot with Nen and Tanyu, but then he kind of vanished. He came back and they got to spend some time together before he went full on crazy, orchestrated some elaborate plot to frame Nen, and slaughtered Konoha citizens. Of course he was killed for this and what he left behind for Tanyu revealed just how much he loved her. So many feels. Oh, he came back! YAYYYYYY! \o/ Eiji - Sessho and Tanyu found this little cutie and decided to adopt him. He's their son now! (not really… >.>) Ryuu Uzumaki - Grabby and bossy. A complete jerk-face. Only alive because he's an Uzumaki. Shinkirō Gami - Sessho's slightly cute friend who is good at fixing hangovers. Seems to also like alcohol and food. Why doesn't he notice Tanyu? T-T Rikukara Suzuki - Another friend from Tanyu's travels. He feeds her on occasion. Shinji Uchiha - Another friend who has fed her. And he has his own village! He might be a pervert though. No wait, he's a lying pervert and he might be a cannibal. Not a friend after all. :/ Haydon Saaht - Friend with a winery and a fancy house who is also a good hunter and drinker. Samara Tanaka - Generous giver of delicious food. 'History and Story' Tanyū grew up in the underground city of Uzushio, the hidden city of the Uzumaki clan. When the Uzumakis decided to emerge into the world and direct their efforts towards liberating Amegakure from the Oni, she joined in. Her main goal is to bring glory and fame to the Uzumaki clan, but sometimes her secondary goal, to explore the vast world that she's heard only rumors and tales about before, gets in the way of that. Actually it pretty much always gets in the way of that. As she set out on her travels to see the 'outside world' she met Sessho-seki. The two shared many interests and began traveling together to see as much of the world as they could. They soon had an encounter with cannibals, which has since shaped their priorities - their new goal is to eliminate this grave threat to the world. During their travels they met and made many other friends. Some time later she met Nen on a mission and became interested in him. And then they ended up becoming a couple through some hardships largely triggered by Sessho. They also started up a sake hall and regularly went hunting together so they could throw feasts for all their friends. When Nen was made the Hokage, Tanyu joined Konoha. But the relationship didn't last long though since Tanyu isn't so easily tied down. After they broke up, she left Konoha and went back to traveling, mostly with her friend Tibs, but occasionally also with Asumizu or Kantaro. Though everyone seems to be getting all serious and settling down lately, which is a pretty big bummer for Tanyu. Though when Nen wasn't the Hokage they were traveling a lot together, hunting and considering a new Sake Hall franchise spread across the continent. Plans for that got put on hold when Nen became the Hokage again. Tanyu lived with Nen in Konoha for a while, content to run the Sake Hall in the land of Fire and use Konoha as her drinking grounds. After some time, Sessho returned in some weird bizarre way that Tanyu's brain just can't comprehend. BUT HE CAME BACK! Nen was, understandably angry, and killed him again. Which made Tanyu all kinds of mad, so she broke up with him and left Konoha. Somehow Sessho returned and he and Tanyu went off on some adventures until one day he dug a hole and never came out of it. After that Tanyu wandered and had some fun with Tibs before she finally/eventually made her way to Amegakure, where the Uzumakis had resettled once the village had been freed from the Oni. She asked the Kouukage for a position in Ame so she could be with her family and was awarded a position in the ranks of the jonin. HURRAH! Now it's time for fun with Kanty! :) Category:Character